ILLUSIONS
by OnceARaven
Summary: It's a new year at the DWMA and strange things are happening. People are seeing things and disappearing. Naturally they aren't leaving it be but what they don't know it's really a witch's curse. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**It's a new year at the DWMA and new students are coming and old students are going. Everything seems peaceful and fine but that never lasts long. When students start seeing things and disappearing the academy will have to investigate but little do they know it's really a curse cast on the school by a witch. SYOC**

The boy sighed as he made his way down the hallway. He pulled a hand through his dark hair and continued down the hallway. "It's always like this, he takes all the credit the just leaves me in the dust." He grumbled. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

It had been like this for weeks now. His Meister kept taking all the credit for their battles, saying things like 'I planned everything out' and 'Oh it was nothing' and loads of other things just to get people to like him. In the beginning he hadn't been like that at all. He had been smart, happy and a good person to be around but now...well now the boy didn't want to be with him at all.

He stopped and groaned before kicking the stone wall. He yelled out as he did, not understanding why he was being so stupid. _ You seem angry._ The boy stopped and stood still. He didn't move his eyes from where he was. Suddenly a bright light erupted from his arm and his arm changed in to a long white sword, or at least part of a sword. He turned around to face his attacker but no one was there.

_Are you angry? _He turned again and jumped as he saw a pale girl dressed in white. He frowned. "Who are you?" The girl didn't seem to acknowledge his question. She stared at him for a moment and then cocked her head to one side.

_Is it because of that boy? _The boy scowled and ran forward the girl. He blinked and stumbled and the girl wasn't there anymore. _That's a shame. _He turned and his eyes went wide. The girl stuck her hand out and the boy spit up blood. He gasped and looked up at her before everything went black.

**Form is on profile and if you are reading on of my other stories i will be updating those this weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really appreciated all the submissions but here are the mains!**

**Annika Bruden**

**Nathan Cree**

**Kento Namikaze**

**Hiro and Kaiser Nakamura**

**Grace Helf**

**Aimi Samson**

**Lian Shamra( witch)**

**Nathan Graves (leader of bad guys)**

**Akio Sutzuki**

**Rhodes Avery Beetle**

**Dallan Altman**

**Lucille 'Lucy' Adams**

"They found him in the corridor downstairs. Hole in his chest." Nathan strained his head to hear what the two students were saying. His Meister, Annika, stood beside him silently, not bothering to say a word about the situation. To him at east. Things had been slightly awkward between since they had become partners. He had been friends with her before, when she had her old weapon Bryce, which was probably why they paired up however it wasn't going too well so far. They hadn't tried to fight yet, or at least fight another opponent.

"Annika! Nathan!" Nathan turned his head and smiled as he saw some friends of his, Aimi and Grace. Annika wasn't really friends with them since she had kept to herself mostly but they still included her. "What happened here?" Grace asked. She strained her head to look over the other people's head. Annika turned to the.

"Some kid was kill, a hole in his chest." She said. Aimi frowned.

"How awful." Aimi said. She bit her lip and glanced over at Grace who had a worried look on her face.

"Does anybody know how it happened?" Grace asked. Nathan shook his head, making his blonde hair flop around on his head, this however made almost no difference, it was still in spikes.

"Turns out- Nathan was cut short by a a voice over the speakers. Everyone in the hallway got silent.

"Will these following students please report to Lord Death immediately. Mesiter Grace Helf, Weapon Aimi Samson, Meister Annika Bruden, Weapon Nathan Cree, Meister Kento Namikaze and Weapons Kaiser and Hiro Nakamura." The four of them gave each other strange looks, surprised by the statement.

"Why does Lord Death need to see us?" Aimi asked. Annika shrugged. Some others near them glanced at them but no one said anything to them. They were mostly trying to figure out exactly what had happened with the boy. Annika walked forward suddenly and glanced back at them.

"Well come on." Nathan smirked at his partner and followed.

"Hey what's up!" The seven teens looked at Lord Death. It was expected, him acting this way; after all he had always been eccentric. He waved one of his giant hands at them.

"Perhaps we should explain what they will be doing?" They turned their heads to who had spoken. When they looked around Lord Death.

"Professor Stein? Aimi asked. The lanky man walked forward so he was beside Lord Death. Lord Death looked over at him.

"Ah…yes I suppose we should. I assume all of you already know about the circumstances with the dead weapon?" The seven teens nodded. Stein pushed his glasses up.

"So it concerns that?" Asked Kaiser one of the weapons, he was the one who's outfit was mostly white. The other one Hiro glanced at his brother.

"You could say that. We've called you here so you can attend an...extra class." Stein said.

"Extra class? Why, Aimi and I have gathered around fifty-four kishin souls, we don't need it." Grace said. The others looked at her. She took a deep breath and started to twist some of her blonde hair around her fingers. "Just wondering." Grace added.

"I don't think it's what you think it is Grace." Annika said suddenly. The others glanced over at her as she narrowed her eyes at Lord Death and Stein. "Is it?" She asked. Stein looked.

"Yes. We've had strange occurrences on the West side of the City, serious problems and we think it may involve a witch. It's a building but" Stein said. Nathan frowned and gave him a strange look.

"And you want us to go investigate?" Nathan asked. He glanced over at Annika who was looking forward at Stein and Lord Death.

"Yep. Just go there and fight those people there and get some info on them then come back." Lord Death. The seven teens let out a breath. It was never that simple. "Though on the good side most of those people are practically Kishins so you can get some souls!" Lord Death said.

"But why us?" Kento asked. He was the meister to Kaiser and Hiro. He hadn't spoken until now so his voice surprised them. Kento and his weapons weren't in any of the others classes so no one really knew them.

"You all have special abilities that should help us win." Stein said as though it was the end of the conversation. Most of them had no idea what Stein was talking about however they kept their mouths shut.

"You need to leave as soon as possible so once you're ready get going!"

"Yes sir." They replied back to him.

* * *

"So the curse killed a boy then?" Nate asked the witch. Lian smiled at him.

"Of course it did, it was just a practice though, and the next time it will be more violent, he students will start seeing things then the curse will kill them. No one can avoid it." Lian replied. She giggled. "Aren't I awesome?" She asked. Nathan ignored her and stood up.

"Good as long as it doesn't kill the others." He didn't care if they died, he cared about how much work he would have to do if they did. Plus he needed operatives in the school to know what he needed to do next.

"You really need to put more faith me…it will work then Lord Death will have no other choice but to fight us and we will defeat him. Permanently." Lian said. Nathan glanced over at her. She was a sight to say the least. Piercing's on her ears, her tongue and even her belly button. I reminded him of what people called a punk rocker chick. She wore strange clothing as well. A one strap halter top, grey jeans and boots. Necklaces, bracelets and rings adorned her as well. But he supposed this witch was better than nothing. He high doubted any other would want to work with him, they usually wanted to be in charge. But her; well as long as she got her part of the deal she was good.

"You better hope so."


End file.
